


Винчестеры тоже плачут

by Gavrusssha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absurd, Banter, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, stage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Сдается мне, это была комедия (с). Действие и характеры находятся в рамках первых сезонов сериала.Было написано в подарок для упоминаемого юзера)





	Винчестеры тоже плачут

Явление 1

_Сцена провинциального клуба. Скрипя досками по авансцене прохаживается томный Сэм Винчестер в костюме гейши, брови его сбриты и прорисованы под самым лбом, на переносице извилина. Входит Дин._

ДИН: Ну, что у нас плохого?  
СЭМ: Я видел дивный сон, как будто предо мною безмерна и пуста равнина разлеглась... (1)  
Д: *пугается* Ты видел ад?  
С: Да нет, *ломает руки* хуже...  
Д: Хуже??!  
С: О, много, много хуже... *закатывает глаза, исполняя ритуальный жест Но "ночью одиноко любуюсь луною"*  
Д: Куда уж хуже.. Ну, говори!  
С: *припадает Дину на грудь* Нет, это слишком страшно...  
Д: Говори уже!  
С: *вися на Дине* Нет, нет, не могу!  
Д: ***! ***!!  
С: Мне снилось... Будто... *шумно дышит*  
С: ...Будто... У нас...  
Д: Ну, что, что у нас? Третий брат? Апокалипсис? Ребенок??  
С: ...Импалу угнали...  
Д: О господи! 

Явление 2. Те же и Кастиэль.

КАСТИЭЛЬ: Кусок его! (2)  
С: О, Кас! Это ты звонил мне на мобильник? У меня пропущенный звонок...  
К: *вглядываясь в Дина* Ну, я...  
С: Кас, а не ты ли написал мне комментарий в "Одноклассниках"?  
К: *Приближась и неотрывно глядя на Дина* Я, я...  
С: Кас, а двоих ангелов кто намедни пришиб? Ты?  
К: Кто ж еще..  
БОББИ: *за сценой* А башни-близнецы? А голод в Уругвае? А падение доллара? А ребенок у Мадонны?..  
К: *невнимательно* Извини, дружище, Мадонна - это Люцифер... *Приближается к Дину. Дин нервно оглядыватся*  
ЛЮЦИФЕР: *за сценой* Клевета!  
С: *размахивает руками* Но как ты их, а!? Одного - с левой, второго - с правой, бац, бац!  
К: *плотоядно оглядывая Дина* Ага, бац...  
Д: *нервно* Но зачем?  
К: Ради тебя. *в сторону* Естественно...  
С: Какой ты у нас суровый ангел, Кас. Люцифер сосет!  
ЛЮЦИФЕР: *за сценой* Клевета!  
Д: А как же бог?  
К: *убежденно* Бог есть!  
С: А коммунизм?  
К: *твердо* В сердцах!.  
С: *с хитрецой* А платоническая любовь?  
К: Не будь демагогом.  
С: *в сторону* Какая отвратительная рожа! (3)  
Д: *в сторону* Какие круглые глаза!  
К: *в сторону* Сатанински хорош!  
ЛЮЦИФЕР: *за сценой* Ну, я пошел...  
БОББИ: *за сценой* Стоять!  
К: ...Но, впрочем, к делу. Я к вам пришел...  
С: *в сторону* ...навеки поселиться...  
К: ...По делу. Огромной важности. Дин, дай мне...  
Д: *прикрывает обеими руками ширинку* Не дам!  
К: ...Амулет.  
С: *с облегчением* Да пусть забирает! Делов-то!  
ЛЮЦИФЕР: *за сценой* Дурень! Не отдавай! Лучше обменяй!  
С: *недоуменно* Кто там гавкает? (3)  
ЛЮЦИФЕР: *появляясь* С тобой не гавкает, а разговаривает главнокомандующий Сил Ада, старший демон Сатана!  
С: *не впечатлен* А!.. Я думал, Сатана, ты выше ростом.  
Л: *парирует* Я думал, ты умнее, Сэм Винчестер!  
К: *поспешно* Я думаю, что мы договорились.  
Д: Погодь!.. Так на что меняем, Люц?  
Л: На кольцо всевластия, конечно! Щаз, сниму его с моего назг... Всадника, пардон. *метнулся кабанчиком*

 _*Все удивляются*_

БОББИ: Какое еще кольцо, Гэндальф фигов? Вообще-то, мы тут Супернатуралы.  
Л: Оно и видно.  
К: *набожно* Господу виднее! 

_*Появляется Сэмодевочка*._

СЭМОДЕВОЧКА: Нет! Виднее Крипке!! *припадает к Сэму*

С: Унесите Сэмодевочку!  
Д: *с интонациями Барта Симпсона* Ха-ха!

_*Сэмодевочку уносят*_

К: Согласен обменять! Адье-адье, спешу опять на битву, один еще прощальный поцелуй! *бросается к Дину*

_*На Кастиэля падает рояль*_

ИЖДУ: *с интонациями Барта Симпсона* Ха-ха! 

С: *вертит в руке кольцо* Какого мне с ним делать? На палец - велико, мало на шею...  
Д: Я, в общем, понял, куда оно надевается... 

ГОРЛУМ: *проползая по авансцене*: Гадкие, гадкие хоббиты! 

С: А это кто еще? Ручная канарейка Сэры Гэмбл?  
Л: Нет, это ассистент м-сье ЭрИка. Бессменный. Вот уж пятый год.  
Д, С: Бедняга!..  
Л: Да. Истинно бедняга безымянный. Все уж поделено: Эрика в канон, Гэмбл в ад, поглубже, А вот этого куда? 

Явление 3. Те же и Крипке. 

Крипке: Как куда? В сценарий. Одного несчастного там уже приютили. Хоть будет, кого убить в конце сезона. 

ИЖДУ: Ха-ха! 

С: *удивляется*  
Д: Сэмми, рот закрой!  
С: *с искренним удивлением* Зачем?  
Д: Я тебе потом объясню.

Бобби: *поспешно выкатываясь на кресле* Пора бы и мораль!  
Д,С: И жили они долго...  
Крипке: ...И интересно...  
К: *из-под рояля* ...и втроем...  
Д, С: Иди ты к черту!  
Л: Клевета! 

ИЖДУ: Ха-ха! 

 

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> 1- И. Франко, пер. авт.  
> 2- В.Шекспир, "Гамлет", пер. Лозинского. Фраза означает "Я за него".  
> 3- Цитата


End file.
